Wifi Mas Ganteng
by Cake Cherry
Summary: 'Yangcewekjadipacaryangcowokjadibenceswifiinipunyamasgantengberwibawadanmempesonasekian'. WIFI macam apa ini?/ Sampai, "Mas, mas..." panggilnya pada cowok yang duduk di depannya. Seketika cowok itu langsung membuka topinya dan, Buset dah! Itu Song Joong Ki bukan, ya? Aktor Korea itu, loh. Gantengnya minta ampun cowok berambut ayam ini. [AU, Os, Fluffy]


" _... beli paketan sendiri sonoh!"_

" _Yaelah, No. Bentar aja napa nyalain hotspot-nya. Tiga puluh menit, deh!"_

" _Dibilang enggak ya enggak!"_

" _Gue lagi bokek, neeehhh..."_

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, bahasa gak baku, , nistjah, jauh dari kata perfecto ;)**_ ** _Fluffy ^_^_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WIFI Mas Ganteng**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dipersembahkan untuk teman saya yang sedang berjuang keras.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebut saja Haruno Sakura. Cewek dari jurusan kedokteran yang kini merengek penuh manja pada sahabat pirangnya untuk menyalakan _hotspot_ selama setengah jam. _Hellooow_! Nyalain _hotspot_ setengah jam itu lama banget. Bisa-bisa paketan Ino habis dalam sekejap dan langsung kejang-kejang.

Lalu apa salahnya? Salahnya itu ada pada Sakura. Cewek itu selalu beli-habis-beli lagi-habis lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Ya iyalah habis, orang habis dipaketin dibuat download sinetron Korea yang baru-baru ini nge- _trend_.

Jaman sekarang itu jaringan pada 4G! Dan dengan itu, maka semakin cepat mengakses internet, maka semakin cepat pula habisnya. Satu haripun sudah habis dan langsung kejer-kejer mendapat sms horor berisi, _'Oops, sisa kuota anda tinggal 96 KB.'_.

Apa-apaan dengan semua ketidakjelasan ini? Asdfghjkl sekali yang mengirim pesan tidak bermutu itu.

"Ra, kalo lo pengin download sinetron-sinetron kesayangan elo, cari _WIFI_ sonoh!" Ino berucap dengan nada seolah-olah mengusir Sakura agar pergi dari hadapannya. Pasalnya, daritadi ia tidak bisa tenang karena makhluk pink ini merengek terus sambil merayunya. Ogah banget dia nurutin Sakura. Ino sudah pernah kena apes kaleee gara-gara _hotspot_ -nya dicolong Sakura minggu lalu.

Wajahnya yang tadinya cemberut kini bersinar terang, " _WIFI_? Mana, mana? Tunjukin gue tempatnya dong, No!" Rengeknya sambil menyeret-nyeret lengan Ino, tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan mereka aneh.

"Gue enggak tahu! Tapi yang pasti di sini banyak mahasiswa yang nyalain _hotspot_ -nya. Lo cari sonoh dan jangan ganggu gue lagi. _BHAY_!" Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat lumayan panjang itu, Ino berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Sakura yang kini sibuk merogoh tas-nya.

Ketemu! _Handphone Android_ terbaru miliknya dikeluarkan. Dengan segera ia menyalakan WIFI dan mencari-cari nama WIFI yang mungkin bisa digunakannya. Beginilah nasibnya, bokek gara-gara bolak-balik beli pulsa, dan akhirnya berakhir ngenest mencari keberadaan _WIFI_ yang kemungkinan ada.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berkeliling kampus, sekedar mencari _WIFI_. Memang benar kata Ino, banyak mahasiswa yang menyalakan _hotspot_ -nya, tapi dari semua yang ia telusuri, semuanya disandi. Boro-boro tahu _password_ -nya, kenal orangnya aja enggak.

Sakura menghela napas kesal bercampur lelah. Masa sudah setengah jam ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkeliling di kampus, tidak ada satupun _WIFI_ yang tidak memakai sandi. Jadi sudah terbukti, bahwa mahasiswa di sini pada pelit kayak Ino. Padahal biasanya orang yang kuliah di sini, orangnya kaya-kaya.

Merasa kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan, Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti dan duduk di kantin diikuti seorang mahasiswa berpenampilan aneh yang duduk di kursi kosong depannya. Ia mengendikkan bahu kemudian menenggak habis air mineralnya yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari tasnya. Sampai ia kembali memeriksa daftar _WIFI_ di _handphone_ -nya.

Penatnya hilang begitu saja digantikan oleh jeritan kebahagiaan. Di daftar paling atas, seseorang yang mungkin bodoh sekali menyalakan _hotspot_ -nya tanpa memakai sandi. Dan yang paling bagus adalah jaringan _WIFI_ -nya luar biasa penuh! Kemungkinan orang itu berada di sekitar sini. Tapi, siapa peduli?

Tapi kok ada yang aneh, ya? Nama _WIFI_ -nya sumpah alay dan panjang banget! Masa namanya, _'Yangcewekjadipacaryangcowokjadibenceswifiinipunyamasgantengberwibawadanmempesonasekian'_. Panjang tidak, sih? Sakura yang membacanya saja sudah _enegkh_ , jelas-jelas orang yang menyalakan _hotpotnya_ itu cowok.

"Mas, mas..." panggilnya pada cowok yang duduk di depannya. Seketika cowok itu langsung membuka topinya dan,

Buset dah! Itu Song Joong Ki bukan, ya? Aktor Korea itu, loh. Gantengnya minta ampun cowok berambut ayam ini. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengagumi betapa gantengnya cowok ini. Sayang, wajahnya datar banget kayak papan. Sakura segera tersadar dan bertanya, "Mas, tahu nggak, ini _hotspot_ -nya siapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan layar handphone.

Cowok itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Hmm..." gumamnya tidak jelas sambil mengutak-atik _handphone_ -nya.

Anjir sekali cowok ini. Sudah ganteng, tapi cueknya minta ampun. "Oh, makasih ya, Mas."

Merasa diacuhkan, Sakura segera menekan _WIFI_ itu. _Handphone_ -nya bergetar menandakan banyak _notif_ yang belum dibukanya. Saking banyaknya ia sampai kewalahan. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung men-download sinetron Korea yang sedang digandrungi banyak ABG.

Sudah sejam, tapi Sakura masih belum puas. Hari sudah semakin sore, banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlalu-lalang pulang ataupun masuk kampus, beberapa yang baru pulang mampir di kantin. Begitupula cowok ganteng yang sedari tadi duduk di depannya. Ahay, dah! Kali-kali berduaan sama cowok ganteng.

"Mas, mas enggak pulang?" Sakura mencoba menarik perhatian cowok bermata hitam itu.

Cowok itu hanya melirik sebentar sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda kecil di genggamannya. "Bentar lagi."

"Mas, enggak haus? Kebetulan saya mau beli air gara-gara habis tadi buat nyari WIFI. _Jadi_ , mas mau nitip nggak?" tawarnya, dibumbui dengan sedikit curhatan.

"Nggak, deh. Makasih."

Dateeerrr banget! Tapi Sakura tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia yang tadinya berdiri kini duduk kembali sambil menunggu acara men-downloadnya selesai. "Eh, nggak jadi, deh. Males. Terus kalau barang-barang gue hilang gimana, ya? Nggak jadi, deh!" Ucapnya sedikit berkode-kode pada cowok itu. Sialnya, cowok itu sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Gatot, gatot kaca muncullah!

Tapi tiba-tiba cowok itu berdiri sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Biar saya beliin. Dan kamu jagain barang-barang saya sebentar."

Sakura menganga mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya langsung memberikan uang pada cowok itu dan dengan secepat kilat cowok itu pergi bagai angin. Keren!

Kedua bola matanya mengarah pada tas ransel hitam yang diletakkan di atas meja beserta _handphone touchscreen_ yang tergeletak pasrah. Matanya lebih terpaku pada _handphone_ cowok itu. Sakura sepertinya penasaran pada isinya. Apa mungkin cowok ganteng itu sudah punya pacar? Atau lebih parahnya sudah beristri?

 _THEDAAAK!_

 _Tahan, Sa-kurap panu kadaaas. Elo nggak boleh buka privasi seseorang. Tahaaan...,_ begitu rutuknya dalam hati. Sudah delapan menit berlalu, tapi cowok itu masih belum kembali. Karena merasa makin penasaran, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil handphone itu secepat kilat dan membukanya. Syukur bahwa tidak disandi.

Ia memeriksa galeri _, facebook, twitter, instagram, path, BBM, LINE_ , tapi tidak ada apapun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa cowok itu mempunyai pacar. Yah, mungkin saja benar-benar masih jomblo dan perjaka. Embat langsung, dah!

Tapi tatapannya terpaku seketika bahwa di layar atas pojok kiri, sebuah tanda _hotspot_ menyala. Ia mengarahkan _kursor notif_ itu ke bawah. Dapat dibacanya bahwa satu perangkat telah terhubung pada jaringan hotspotnya. Sakura mulai berfikir konyol dan berkata bahwa ini semua tidak mungkin. Masa ya iya cowok ganteng cuek itu alay banget?

Merasa penasaran, akhirnya ia membukanya dan memeriksa nama _hotspotnya_. Tercengang, kaget, sebuah kalimat terpampang jelas di layar itu,

' _Yangcewekjadipacaryangcowokjadibenceswifiinipunyamasgantengberwibawadanmempesonasekian'._

Mulutnya menganga lebar. Sampai akhirnya ia meletakkan kembali asal handphone itu dan berpura-pura tidak tahu saat cowok itu datang. Cowok itu akhirnya pamit pulang, tentu saja dengan kalimat super datar yang membuat Sakura semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Mbak, saya pulang, ya. Uangnya pas dan nggak ada kembalian." Katanya sambil meletakkan botol di meja dan mengutak-atik _handphone_ -nya.

Jaringan _WIFI_ -nya hilang seketika.

"Lo-Loh kok _WIFI_ -nya ngilang, ya?" tanyanya terbata-bata berusaha memancing cowok itu.

 _Trap it!_ Cowok itu langsung berbalik dengan muka datar. Dan jawabannya, "Ya iyalah, Mbak. Itu kan _hotspot_ saya."

"DASAR COWOK ALAY!" Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sakura langsung berlari kemudian menoleh pada cowok yang kini menyeringai, "TAPI GUE MAU KOK JADI PACAR LO!"

"NAMA GUE UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"GUE SAKURAP PANU KADAS!"

.

.

.

 _ **Benar-benar end.**_

.

.

.

 _Haha, garing banget, kan? Renyah, crispy, dan enak dimakan *plak*._

 _Salam, Cewek yang ngenest gegara nyari wifi,_

 _Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi_


End file.
